


stay, you're safe with me

by xspacebound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hunger Games!AU, Liam lifts zayn lol, M/M, Public Sex, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, idk what to call that, is that like a lifting kink, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspacebound/pseuds/xspacebound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has finally returned home after winning the 75th Hunger Games, and Liam kinda missed him a lot.</p><p>(or the one in which liam and zayn basically fuck in the woods)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay, you're safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this in literally a day, so I'm not sure if it's that good and its really short but, um this is just smut tbh !!!! 
> 
> zayn is katniss, Liam is gale  
> and perrie is peeta, but like ziam ends up together…so yeah   
> this is kinda my first time writing smut and it was nice practice ya know?  
> oh and this was a prompt on tumblr, so i just ran with it  
> comment if you like and comment if you didn't and tell me why :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or The Hunger Games. This work is purely fiction.

The sounds of broken leaves beneath their feet, wild game moving through the grass, and the high pitched singing of birds were the only things they heard as they made their way deeper into the woods. Zayn kept waiting for him to speak up, to break the silence between them. But, it seemed to drag on more as they stepped further into the parts of the woods that were much more quiet than the outskirts. Liam was in front of him, leading the way as usual, and stopping every once in a while whenever he saw movement behind the trees. They had managed to kill two rabbits and one squirrel today, all because of Zayn's trusty work with his bow and arrow. They continued to walk with an impending quietness to them for another half hour that literally drove Zayn mad until finally--fuck it, he thinks. 

"Are you upset with me, then?" 

Liam noticably tenses in front of him and stops his hike altogether at the sound of Zayn's thick accented words. Zayn stops himself as well, not really keen on the idea of running into his back. 

"Don't ask stupid questions, Zayn. You're smarter than that." Liam replies sharply. 

Zayn doesn't mean to, he'd like to act as if that didn't affect him, but he flinches anyways. Liam never really talked harshly to him like that, he's not used to it. He knows Liam is upset, for reasons that aren't really clear to him. Zayn just won the Hunger Games, he brought honor to their district (though Zayn doesn't really understand how honor can be used to describe what he did, the things he saw) he made it back home, back to his mum, back to his younger sisters, and back to Liam. Things weren't perfect, no, far from it actually. But, the way things were right now was a hell of a lot better than the way things had been in the arena. But, still, Liam was so out of it, so unresponsive. To be fair, the both of them hadn't really had a moment to speak, things had been so busy for the olived skined boy since his homecoming. The only reason they were hunting right now was because of Liam's stubbornness that prevented Zayn from giving his family anything. He didn't understand, Zayn had so much now, more than enough for both of their families and he was incredibly happy to give it to him. But, no, Liam didn't want any of it and he'd rather go out and hunt wild turkey and collect edible plants, roots, and berries just like before. When Zayn really thought about it though, he understood, he knew if the roles were reversed he wouldn't want anything from Liam either. 

"Obviously I'm not very smart if I just asked a stupid question, right?" 

Liam finally turns around and meets Zayn's eyes. They're the same shade of chocolate brown they have always been, although his eyes have lost that familiar sparkling glint they used to have when they had first met. But, really, what did you except? When you're surrounded by the poverty and the death that fills their home district, you can't really hold on to such foolish innocence. 

"I--Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Liam responds, bringing his stare down to his boots. 

Zayn shruggs, like it's no big deal because it isn't. "Tell me what's bothering you, yeah?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just tired, I guess...working at the mine and stuff." 

"Liam, if you're so tired maybe it's best you'd quit, I--" 

"No, stop it." He interrupts, because he clearly knows where Zayn is going with this. 

"Li, just listen, come live with us. Our house is huge there's like three spare rooms we don't use and you, your mum, and your sisters would love it. Please just--" 

"No, Zayn. For fucks sake, you don't understand." Liam says and turns his back on him, attemping to walk away but not before Zayn reaches out and grips his forearm. Liam reluctantly faces him again, forcibly shoving Zayn's hand off his arm. 

"Let me help you, yeah? You're so stubborn." 

"Well, if I'm so stubborn then maybe it's best we quit spending time together." Liam says, glaring at the boy in front of him. 

Zayn steps back from him, a hurt expression covering his features. He couldn't believe what his best friend was suggesting, maybe he was wrong to continue to offer his help to Liam, but he couldn't stand seeing him this way, so exhausted from the mines, especially when Zayn had the resources to help. 

"Liam, I--I'm sorry, I should know when to stop talking....I'm sorry." 

Liam inhales before letting his breath out, seeking relaxation. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked so fucking drained. Zayn wishes he had never said anything at all. 

"Whatever, I'm done for today. I've got work in an hour." 

"I thought--nevermind." Zayn says, defeated. 

"What?" Liam asks. 

"Nothing, it's--you're tired. Let's go." 

"Tell me." Liam demands, obviously not letting this go any time soon. 

"I just--I thought we could, maybe, go to the lake like old times, ya know?" Zayn nervously answers, though he doesn't know why. Liam looks at Zayn for a good twenty seconds, his expression unclear to him. He seems sad, almost as if he longs for something that he can't quite reach. 

"Yeah, alright. C'mon." Liam grunts and begins walking towards the lake. Zayn immediately follows behind. Back when they were fourteen, they came out to the woods to hunt, of course, but one day, without meaning to, they stumbled upon a small lake and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. They swimmed in it every summer together and it was Zayn's best memories, it was nice to pretend sometimes while he swam with his best mate that they were normal boys. It was obvious they weren't. They were the sole providers and protectors of their households and they needed to grow up at a faster pace than most, but again, sometimes it was nice to just pretend. 

Liam sat down as soon as they got to the lake. Zayn stayed standing up and looked down at him. 

"Are you getting in?" 

"I have an hour to get to the Seam, don't really want to wait to get dry." Liam explains and Zayn nodds. 

"I won't get in either." Zayn sits himself next to Liam, mirroring his position as he rests his elbows on his knees. 

"No, get in if you want." Zayn shakes his head in disagreement and looks out towards the water. It wouldn't be the same if he were to swim alone. This was their thing, it's what they did together. The pair of them stay like that for a good amount of time, not saying anything, but the silence wasn't like before. That silence was awkward and it obvious that there was tension, which still hadn't been fixed, really. This silence was comforting and it made Zayn feel safe, after two months of not being able to feel that at all. Zayn didn't like to think about the Games all that much, but that was a difficult task. He was reminded of it all the time when he went home, (because instead of his shoe sized house he had before, he now lived in a fucking mansion), when he walked to The Hob and he felt an awful amount of coins rattle in his pockets (not that he was complaining, it was nice to have money but it was an unknown feeling before the Games), and whenever he saw Perrie. She was the other tribute of district twelve that was thrown into the arena with him and she was some kind of friend to him, he would say. Somehow, they had tricked the Capitol with a bullshit love story to let them both live, but that was another story for another day. Right now, all Zayn wants to do is take in the sight before him that he was convinced he would never see again. 

"I'd always come here during....it didn't really help though, just made me miss you more." 

Zayn turns his head towards Liam, "I missed you too....a lot, actually." 

"Do you even know how it was for me? Seeing you on screen, almost dying, and here I was not being able to do shit." Liam confesses as he twirls a piece of grass in his hands, not trusting himself to look at Zayn. 

Zayn gapes at him, Liam never told him he felt that way, but of course this was their first time really talking since. "Liam, you knew there was nothing you could do." 

Liam lets the grass he had in his fingers fall and rubs his eyes, lazily. "You're my best friend...I'm supposed to protect you." 

"You can't save everyone, Liam." Zayn whispers, afraid that the wind could somehow carry his words away. 

"No, but I can try." Liam responds and finally looks at Zayn. The way his gaze holds his confuses Zayn and he ends up breaking the eye contact eventually. 

"Well, I'm fine. I'm here." 

"Yeah, you are." Liam smiles sadly. They sit there, letting the sound of nature surround them again, before Liam finally stands up, "We should go now." 

Zayn reluctantly stands up too and makes his way behind Liam. They don't even walk two meters before Liam turns back around, a determined look on his face. "Wait, lemme just." 

His hands find Zayn's waist as he pushes him up against a tree nearby. Zayn barely has time to react before Liam's lips are on his own. Zayn may not have expected the sudden contact, but his eyelids flutter close almost immediately as he lets his bow and arrow fall to the ground. Liam's lips are chapped, but that doesn't really matter because all Zayn feels are Liam's lips roughly kissing at his. Zayn's arms go around Liam's neck as his tongue pushes into his mouth. Zayn moans softly which only makes Liam press against him more. He tastes like tea and mint and Zayn kisses him even more profusely, if that's even possible. Eventually, they separate, panting for air, but Liam quickly attaches his lips on Zayn's neck, sucking on the skin. Zayn rests his head against the tree, giving Liam more access, and tangles his hands in his hair. 

"Liam," Zayn breathes out as Liam bites down on the sensitive skin he was previously sucking. 

"Mm." He hums as he lightly kisses the mark he managed to make. 

"I've wanted to do that so badly the second you came home." Liam whispers, his lips red and swollen. Zayn thinks he looks beautiful. 

"I've wanted you to since that day in grade school when you told me my smile was pretty." 

Liam smiles softly at him, remembering. "I--we should go, I'm going to be late." 

Zayn sighs at his words but neither of them part from each other. He didn't want to leave, Zayn loved the feel of Liam's body against his, he loved how he smelled like a mixture of oranges and dandelions, and he loved how he radiated a warm heat which made Zayn's stomach errupt in butterflies. 

"Or maybe we could just stay here..." Zayn whispers coyly. 

"Zayn, I--" 

"Just this once, please." 

Liam stares at him, his big brown eyes doubtful. "I don't know...." He trails off. 

"Stay with me." Zayn pleds and that's it for Liam, really. He smiles and nodds in agreement, because who could say no to Zayn? and then he's pulling Zayn back in for another kiss, because fuck if those lips aren't inviting as hell. This time it's gentle and sweet, his lips moving against Zayn's in slow and soft movements, both of them relishing the taste of one another. Liam's low groan fills the woods as Zayn grinds on him, the friction sending a wave of heat to his stomach. 

"Fuck, Zayn--" He speaks between their passionate kisses, tugging at Zayn's bottom lip lightly. It's a surprise to Liam when Zayn's small hands are impatienly tugging at the hem of his knitted sweater. But he isn't complaining as he pulls back slightly from him and yanks it off his body and his undershirt without a moments hesitation. 

"You're--holy shit--I missed you." Zayn pants as he admires Liam's toned body, he's seen it before, of course, but never while in this context, not while he has Zayn pinned up against a tree and is kissing him until he's blue in the face. Liam chuckles, and Zayn doesn't miss the modest blush in his cheeks that doesn't stop until it hits his collarbones. He goes to reach for his waist again, but Zayn swiftly jerks his coat and shirt off in one single movement before he gets the chance. Liam's eyes instantly fill with desire and longing as he stares at Zayn's shirtless frame before him. Zayn smirks, because he can't help but feel like a smug bastard for putting that face on him. Liam slips his boots off quickly and proceeds to take his socks off too, Zayn mirrors his actions, feeling incredibly hot suddenly. He wraps his arms around Liam's neck urgently and presses him closer once again. The texture of the hard oak tree irritates Zayn's back, but he doesn't really give a fuck because all he really feels at the moment is Liam and Liam and Liam. Zayn kisses at Liam's collarbones, trailing his way down, before he gets to his right nipple and softly bites it. At that, Liam grunts and shoves Zayn even harder against the tree truck, before he's quickly unbuttoning Zayn's jeans. 

"This okay?" He asks as he stops momentarily, not wanting to cross Zayn's comfort zone. Zayn eagerly nodds, "Fuck yes, it's okay." 

Liam presses a quick kiss to Zayn's lips before he continues to undo his jeans, Zayn kicks them off breathlessly. Liam runs his hand down Zayn's stomach before he reaches his length and palms it slowly through the material of his boxers. Zayn throws his head back at the sensation, because shit he's hard as fuck to be completely honest. He gasps as Liam unexpectedly shoves his boxers down, leaving him completely bare and naked in the fucking woods. Zayn's arms fall limply to his sides as Liam hurriedly falls to his knees in front of him. 

"Oh, fucking, fuck." Zayn spoke breathlessly as he realized what was coming. Liam spits on his palm and starts off by stroking his shaft, teasingly and then graudally going harder and faster as the soft obscene chants Zayn makes encourages him even more. Zayn feels the heat in the bottom on his stomach swell a billion times more, while precum oozes out, and he can't help but let out a small whimper once Liam's hands leave his yearningly hard cock unattended for.

"It's okay, baby." Liam reassures quietly as he grips Zayn's hips in his hands, keeping him in place. Zayn's eyes widen promptly as he feels Liam's warm and wet tongue lick the upperside of his cock. His knees immediatley buckle and his head is fucking spinning as Liam continues to taste and brush up against his length with his lips. Zayn grips Liam's hair with one hand while the other one is placed upon his tan shoulder, digging his nails into the skin, attempting to keep in all the fucking moans he feels threatening to come out. Liam sucks and slurps like his cock is a fucking mint candy cane. 

"Fuck, oh shit, fuck, Liam, babe," Zayn stammers as he feels his cock at the very back of Liam's throat, his tip hitting just the right spot. Liam looks up at him, with wet big brown eyes, and fuck how does he manage to look so fucking innocent while sucking him off? Without warning, Zayn freezes as he feels intense pleasure take over his senses, his mouth parts open as his toes curl up against the grass on the ground. Zayn feels his cum slide down Liam's throat and he swallows it down, without complaint. Zayn feels lightheaded and is weary as fuck, Liam stands up again and takes Zayn's hands and places them around his neck, as his go routinely around the boy's waist. The boys embrace as Liam kisses Zayn's shoulder lightly. 

"You good?" He whispers in Zayn's ear, his voice husky considering what he'd just done. Zayn hums in response and presses his now limp cock against Liam's jeans. He looks down to find Liam fully hard and frowns, "But, we could--I mean,--we could still...you know." 

Liam raises his eyebrows and Zayn looks up at him until realization finally hits. 

"Oh, oh. I mean, I would like that, yeah, but are--are you sure?" Liam stutters out a question. 

Zayn smiles at the boy, "I'm sure. I've kinda been in love with you since...ever." 

The grin that immediately appears on Liam's face is breathtaking, "I--wow--Me too, I mean--I can't believe this is happening--like a fucking dream, I swear." 

Zayn laughs softly at him. "Well?" He bites his lip shyly and looks up at Liam through his eyelashes. 

"Right, right." Liam says as he rapidly unzips his jeans and steps out of them. He takes his boxers off just as fast. Zayn doesn't even get a chance to check him out properly, before Liam is lifting Zayn up against the tree truck. One of his muscled arms is wrapped around Zayn's back while the other one is beneath his thigh, holding him up easily. Liam's hot breath is on his jawline as he sloppily presses kisses to his skin. Zayn tightly wraps his legs around his back, gasping when he feels their hard cocks rub up against each other. Liam's arm that was holding onto Zayn's thigh disappears and then he's carefully sucking and wetting his fingers relentlessly, Zayn stares back at him while he does so, eyelids heavily lidded, his breathing labored. He's not even surprised, really, that Liam seems to know exactly what to do. He's always been fucking attractive and most girls in our district have had a crush on him at least once during their lives. Liam's first finger gently circles Zayn's entrance before he slowly slides it in. Zayn clenches around the unfamiliar feeling of it. 

"You alright, beautiful?" Liam's rough voice inquires softly. Zayn nods while he feels himself blush at the nickname and rolls his eyes inwardly because, honestly, he's being fucking fingered right now by his best friend who he has been in love with since they were kids, but he blushes at the fact that he called him beautiful? Liam quickly makes Zayn forget his petty thoughts as he slides another finger inside him, making sure he was as gentle as possible. Zayn eventually gets used to the sensation as Liam slips a third wet finger in. He moans out loud unbashfully, because they're out in the fucking middle of nowhere, only thing that will catch them in the act will be a deer, if that. He grips Liam's hair which Zayn had already fucked up when he was on his knees. Liam moves them in and out in a slow pace which has Zayn pressing himself down on his fingers, needing to feel the contact. 

"Liam, fuck, Liam," He pants as he feels the movement of his fingers going faster. Liam moans impurely at the sound of Zayn's cries and continues his actions. 

"You good?" Liam grunts, his shoulders trembling. Zayn nodds weakly, "Yes, yes, I'm--I'm good." 

The feeling of Liam's long fingers slowly fades as he slips them out. He adjusts Zayn on the tree, which makes the bark he was up against lightly scratch his back. Liam's already hard dick, dripping with precum, lines up to Zayn's entrance. He swallows, knowing it's coming and feeling a rush of nervousness, excitement, and pleasure. Liam's hands go beneath both of Zayn's thighs as he steadies himself and finally thrusts inside. Zayn shakes hard against the tree, the leafs from above falling at the sudden impact. Liam stands still, trying to catch his breath, as he lets Zayn adapt to the unaccustomed feeling. 

"Are you okay?" Liam asks, concerned as Zayn squeezes his eyes shut. Zayn ignores him and lifts his leg, back into position, that was starting to slip off Liam's back. 

"Zayn, I--I'll stop, just--" Liam's breathless voice says. Zayn opens his eyes abruptly, "No, don't--I--Just move, yeah?" 

Liam looks uncertain, but he pulls out anyways and thrusts back inside, this time a bit softer. He repeats the action a total of two times before the pain finally ceases and Zayn finally feels the pleasure build up. Liam is grunting like crazy and moving his hips foward in jerky movements, Zayn's hips go up to meet his and Liam groans so loud that they're both pretty fucking sure if someone was hanging around the perimeter of the woods, they would hear. They're both sweating and panting and breathing so fucking hard, Zayn locks his legs around Liam's midsection tighter and tugs at his hair when he hits a spot that makes his vision go blurry. Zayn's back is probably rubbed raw from the consistent thrusting, but he's not going to ask to stop any time soon. The smell of sex and the sounds of their sweating skin hitting each other fills them up with lust and makes them both even more aroused for that high. Zayn cums his second time that day, the pressure in his dick spinning out of his control. Zayn archs his back, unable to help it, and cums all over his stomach and on Liam's. Liam doesn't seem to mind, his eyelids flutter close and continues to move in and out of him. Zayn, feeling drained but also completely blissed out, holds on Liam's broad shoulders, while he finishes. Liam is not far behind and by three more slow and sensual thrusts, his hot white liquid flows into Zayn. Liam moans out while riding out his orgasm, and Zayn moans, while clawing Liam's back, as the feeling of his cum inside of him sends him arousing gratification. They stay in that embrace for a while, Zayn's cum between them, attempting to relax from the best high they've both ever experienced. But, good things obviously never last and eventually Liam's arms get tired of holding him up, so he gently places him back on his feet. Zayn wobbles a little and has to hold on to Liam's arm, before he regains his balance.  
"Alright, beautiful?" Liam asks, brushing his cheek softly with his warm hand.  
"I--yes--I can't believe we just did that." The way it comes out sounds almost scared and guilty and Liam's eyebrows draw together in confusion.  
"Fuck, you regret it don't you." It's supposed to be a question, but the way Liam says it makes it feel like a statement. He leans down to collect his things and steps away from Zayn's grasp.  
"What? No--Liam, babe--" Liam picks up his undershirt and swips off Zayn's cum from his stomach and throws it at him next. He swiftly pulls his boxers and jeans on.  
"Liam, I don't regret it. At all." Zayn tells him, his voice a bit cracked. He's naked and now Liam is fully dressed once again, but he has to let him know first that what they just did wasn't a spur of the moment kinda thing, not for him.  
"You don't?"  
"Of course not....I told you, I love you.."  
Liam smiles brightly, "I love you too."  
Zayn suddenly feels bashful now that Liam is just staring at him with that awed look on his face, so he cleans himself up and dresses again.  
"What about--her?" Liam demands as Zayn finally looks up at him again. It's funny how Zayn knows immediately exactly who he's talking about, of course he does, once Perrie and him came back home, everyone seemed to have been fooled by their apparent 'love story', even the people he had known for years. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean--I mean, I assumed you and her were..." Liam trailed off, his face holding a sad light to them. 

What did Liam assume? That Perrie and him were actually together? That was laughable.

"Liam, you just fucked me up against a oak tree, nothing is going on between Perrie and I." 

Maybe Perrie had nonplatonic feelings for him, but he didn't feel that way towards her. Sure, she was sweet and always loving, that girl had no bad bone in her body, and she was one of the prettiest girls in the district. But nothing really stood out about her, but with Liam, from the moment they met he was different and fun and kind and something about him was just right. Liam blushes at Zayn's words and adverts his gaze. Zayn chuckles and picks up his bow and arrow, while holding out his hand for Liam to take. Liam fits his fingers between Zayn's and says, "Yeah, I guess I just like asking stupid questions."


End file.
